


Lovedrunk

by juddy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Nurse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juddy/pseuds/juddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alternative Universe - University. </p><p>Liam is the university slut and Harry's brother. Harry's the shy guy who meet Zayn thanks to Liam's sex life. Meanwhile, Niall is Liam's fucking buddy and Louis will never get laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovedrunk

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would switch the roles where: 
> 
> Liam becomes the popular guy who sleep with everyone  
> Niall's the fucking buddy and mysterious  
> Harry is the shy, nice guy  
> Zayn is the handsome crush  
> Louis is the one who'll never get laid  
> and they all shrug a lot.
> 
> _I know it doesn't excuse the mistakes, but english isn't my native language._

Harry sighs and groans in disgust and annoyance, rolling on his side to grab his iPod, putting the headphones in his ears and turning the volume up. He still can’t believe his parents made him share a flat with his older sibling. The Payne brothers only have a year of difference, something everybody believe to be amazing, but that Harry hate with all his gusts. For the past 19 years he had been in the shadow of his brother, and he had hoped university would be his chance to step out of the dark and show his potential. Unfortunately, things didn’t turn as planned, and Harry ended up sharing a flat with Liam, and whoever the eldest was bringing home.  
Harry wonders if his brother does even know the name of the guy or girl he’s with, or if he is too drunk to actually see distinctly their face.  
Harry would define Liam as a bastard, not from the literal sense, Liam was just the kind of guy to never think about anyone else’s feelings but his. Harry is a bit jealous, of the ease his brother had to go and chat up someone, like the blond guy Harry has seen around a few times. This Irish guy is really loud, whether is drunk or not, he just speaks really loudly and swears like a sailor all the time, it’s even worse when it’s behind closed door. Harry has to leave the flat when his brother and that guy are around.  
Harry’s back is leaning against the wall, he knows that his brother’s bed is touching the same wall as his. Harry’s spine can feel the irregular vibration coming from bed who keeps hitting the wall, there's no need of a drawing to know what's going on in the other room. Harry doesn't feel comfortable, he's not aroused but his ears are starting to hurt, the music is too loud, and his discomfort keeps growing, he takes his back off the wall, but his own bed is moving to the speed of the thrust on the other side. It was too disturbing for Harry to stay, he gets up, grabs his coat and leaves the apartment.  
Liam doesn't care about his little brother, not when he has his fucking buddy laying down on his bed, biting his lip so hard that it will probably bleed in a few minutes. He notice Niall is the kind of guy that party hard, and doesn't do much sport, at all, and yet he’s still looking very fit. The bruises, hickeys and scratches all over the thin body make Liam proud, though he hopes Niall will keep his clothes on once this is finish, because doesn't want to get in trouble, people would think he's abusing him, when, in reality Niall is actually begging for it.  
Liam remembers the day he met the Blondie guy, it was at a party. Liam thought he was pretty drunk and wasted but then he came across the Irish guy, messy hair, sweaty and sticky, shouting insults to no one in particular. Liam smiled a bit devilish, stepping closer to the new guy. His left hand rested on Niall's small back, sliding to circle his hips. He had to love integration night, where the only thing everyone had in mind was drinking and having sex. Niall's eyes changed from surprised to lust, he smiled, showing a crocked smile - Liam would later find out it was perfect for blowjob - mouth half open, a sexy grin applying on his face. The other seemed to consider his options. Liam asked himself if he should keep this one as a regular fuck or just a very torrid one night stand.  
"Body shot?" shouted Liam to Niall's ear, his hot breathe lingering on the earlobe of the shorter boy.  
Liam smirked when he saw Niall shiver. He moved toward the bar, his hand gripping the other boy wrist. With ease that was incredibly disturbing for someone this drunk, Liam got a hold of the tequila bottle and the bowl of lemon slices. Niall took care of finding some salt. He let Liam go first, to judge Liam as well, if he's as good as he looks.  
Liam didn't bother to finder a shooter glass, he just poured the alcohol in his month, swallowed it quickly. He licked the salt he had sprinkle over Niall's shoulder, he didn't stop even when there was no more salt, letting his wet month trailing on Niall's collarbones, under his ear, going back to his jawline to finally, meet the lemon slice trapped between Niall's teeth. By the time Liam reached for the month, Niall was moaning loudly enough to let the girl leaned at bar on his left that she was missing something. She coughed in disgust and left them almost alone. Liam took the lime out of Niall's mouth, spitted it to the ground, and got back to kissing the guy with no name. His month was wet and a drop of lime was dripping from the corner of his smile, he tasted of beer and cola, it shouldn't mix together, but it did. Liam moved so that his legs was nearly wrapped between one of Niall's, he pressed their body together, and Niall gasped loudly when he felt Liam's boner leaning on his leg. He followed him back to his place, because Liam wanted him to know where he was, so that this became a regular thing. They stumbled through the door. He didn't bother to tell Niall to be quiet even if his brother is sleeping in the next room. He just stripped Niall of all his clothes, pushed him down the couch, and took his own clothes off, he didn't have any time to waste with teasing, he hated being sexually teased.  
"What's your name?" he finally asked, without showing any interest.  
"Niall." answered the other one as he sat on the couch, not ashamed of being naked in front of another person.  
His hands pulling Liam closer, his fingers pressing into his skin. He didn't need to lift up his eyes to know the other one was breathing heavily, trying to keep his balance, moaning when Niall's fingers wandered on his inner tights. He chuckled, thinking this was easy, and a little too conventional. Niall bended to kiss Liam's tights, he had to close his eyes to contain himself from groaning loudly. His knees almost gave up when he felt a warm, wet and soft month wrapping his erection. He nearly came, because the alcohol and the pleasure were messing with his brain.  
Liam can't remember much, maybe he do recall the massive hangover he got the next morning, and seeing Niall's naked body lying next to his. He didn't have to think twice, he wouldn't kick him out of bed, he would make his best fucking buddy.  
It's has been a year and a half, and Niall is still around, mostly at night, or when he doesn't have class. Harry usually know he has to leave when he see the blond hair guy in his flat. He didn't see them tonight, so he thought he wouldn't have to worry. But he was wrong and was now walking around, trying to find something open at 3am, possibly not a creepy place. He texts Louis, his best friend, asking him if he's awake, he still doesn't have an answer, so he ends up at the pub. It almost empty, there just 2 customers in here. Some old guy is at the bar, talking about the lame game Manchester had played. Harry doesn't like football, he finds it pointless and too overrated. He would prefer to read a book rather than sit in front of the TV and shout at some guy to "fucking score, asshole!!!" like Liam and their father do. The other person in the pub his sitting alone at a table, drinking what seems to be coffee. Harry doesn't like coffee either, because he feels to hyper after a cup, then he can't stop talking and then he finds his own self annoying. He doesn't see the guy at the table at first, so he asks for an herbal tea at the counter. He ignores the strange look the bar tender gives him and go sit down.  
"Hey." murmurs a soft voice, Harry would swear he heard it before.  
So he turns around, his heart flutters when he realises some older guy, who studies the same thing as Harry, is sitting alone, head down, fixing his shoes or some bug Harry can't see.  
They never really talked, but Harry knows him, mostly because he had had his eyes on him since the first day he arrived. Zayn - the guy's name - was in charge of showing the campus to Harry's group. It took Harry a whole month to identify where everything was since he had been too busy detailing Zayn on initiation day. He noticed the long eyelashes, his thick black hair, he noted that they always stayed in place and shape. Every time Zayn would turn to show something, Harry would only pay attention to his butt, very well shaped and tight the black skinny jeans Zayn was wearing that day.  
He must have spaced out, because Zayn looks concern when Harry comes back to reality. He manages to let a very shy and small "hello" out. Zayn half smiles, probably politely and designs the empty chair towards him. Harry freezes, he's a bit scared, because Zayn is actually in charge of him, sort of. They all had been given some sort of godfather or stuff when they arrived, an older student to take care of you if you needed. Zayn had been paired up with Harry, he heard the girls protesting when they understood Zayn wasn't meant for them. He was with them on this one, Zayn is totally gorgeous, and sexy, like really sexy.  
Harry snaps back again, pulling out the chair opposite Zayn to sit down. His tea appears on the table and he thanks the waiter. Harry doesn't really look up, he just fixes his glance on Zayn's exposed collarbones.  
"Everything okay?" Asks the older one, quietly, as if everybody could hear them.  
"Yeah, just couldn't sleep. Too much noise."  
Zayn nods, a bit too sadly according to Harry, but he shuts up, because he finally gets to talk to him. He tries to think of something to say, but nothing comes to his mind. He doesn't want to explain why there's too much noise, although if Zayn knew Liam was Harry's brother, he wouldn't have to ask who was making too much noise.  
"You?" he finds himself asking.  
"Sorry?!" Zayn doesn't understand, because the laps of time between Harry's reply and the question made him forget what he had asked.  
"Everything okay?" mumbles Harry.  
"Yeah, I just ran out of coffee." he jokes. "So, how's the university so far?" He seems genially interested.  
"Good, a bit boring, actually. I mean, I don't mind the theory, but it's a bit too easy for me." He confesses.  
"Oh, I see. A genius." He mocks Harry, still he does it nicely.  
"Not really, it's just reading a class and learning it." Harry hates himself for complaining already, that's not a turn on. He sips on his hot tea, burning his mouth.  
Zayn chuckles, finishing his own drink. both of them looking around, trying to find a new topic to talk about. Harry thinks about a few, but doesn't dare to speak, knowing he will make a fool of himself. So he just rushes into drinking his tea, it burns this mouth and throat, but it's enough to warm him up.  
Finally Zayn speaks again. Harry is still not looking him in the eyes, too scared his glare would give too much embarrassing information, like how much attractive Zayn's pinkish lips are to Harry.  
"As your tutor, it is my duty to make sure you're safe, so if you want, I live in a noise-free area." He sounds detached, like it's no big deal, it may be not be one for him, because Harry is just a student on campus, but Harry's stomach is aching, he tries not to smile, biting the inside of his cheeks hard.  
"Yeah, why not?"  
He waits for Zayn to get up so he can follow him. His phone buzzes when they leave the pub, once they've paid their drinks. Harry is a bit disappointed Zayn didn't propose to pay his tea. Harry checks his message, Louis replies he can't, he's busy with a girl. Harry laughs, it wasn't his intention but he can barely breathe, he finds it so funny. Zayn stops walking, he smiles at Harry and asks him what's going on.  
Harry tries to make it short, but he knows if he’s only saying his best friend thinks he's gonna get some tonight, it won't seem so hilarious. He just sums it up as this: Louis is everyone's friend, he's nice, but he's a bit too clingy and not really funny though he tries. Louis' everyone friend, and that's it, any girl he had been interested in all told him so, he's a good friend. Zayn half smile, but Harry can't tell he doesn't find it funny, so he calms down and keeps walking. He's actually not even sure if he wants to go to Zayn's anymore, it's stupid, but not seeing him laughing at Louis makes Harry believe this might be a bad idea.  
Once they are inside, finally protected from the cold November temperature, Zayn takes his coat off, lets it rest on the back of a kitchen chair, Harry does the same, kicking his shoes off, and leaving them next to Zayn's in the hallway. For a tiny moment they stay standing there, and for a tiny moment Harry tries to convince himself he can act like his brother, just jump on Zayn, kissing him, pinning him to the wall and making him scream his name. But some force that Harry likes to call "you're not Liam" just stops him from doing this. Harry doesn't even name his brother’s behaviour stupid, he doesn't think it is, it's just not his type, he likes to know the guy, getting romantic before even thinking about having sex.  
Zayn moves to the living room, though there's not much distance between the two rooms, it's actually a studio he's living in. Harry’s eyes widen when he realises there's only one bed, no convertible, just a double bed.  
"Choose your side, I don't mind." Zayn informs him while he tugs on the edge of his sweat shirt and takes it off. Showing his thin body, he's not muscled but it doesn't matter much, Harry lingers his glance because Zayn's stuck, tangled up in his clothes. It takes a few seconds for Harry to even think about helping him getting out of here.  
Their bodies half locked, Zayn manages to get out of his mess. He laughs at himself and looks down at Harry, he seems a bit too disoriented or hopeful, Zayn can't tell, he's not really good at those emotions stuff. He simply shrugs and goes to the small bathroom to brush his teeth. When Zayn comes back, he finds Harry fake sleeping on the left side of the bed. He can see he’s still fully clothed while Zayn eases himself and slips off of his jeans, only sleeping in his boxers. Harry doesn't move, too scared to act. He wishes Zayn would cuddle him or something, he’s wishing those past three months of staring and fantasying would pay off, but nothing happens. He also wishes he was more like his brother, very much not ashamed of his body, that he could have great social skills, but unlike Liam, sleeping naked in a foreign bed makes Harry nervous and sick, so he just stays there. 

********

Harry can't tell how it happens, but he finds himself in the same bed a few days later, on a Saturday night. He didn't have to go to the pub, he just texted the number Zayn had scribed down in his hand, saying he was welcome anytime he needed. And so, when the door flew open to his brother and some female creature, Harry called. Zayn didn't answer right away, Harry actually was about to hang up the phone when the other picked it up. Zayn was at the same party as Liam, and must have been less fortunate than the older Payne, he came back empty handed.  
Harry had waited on the staircase of Zayn's building, getting a few curious stares. Twenty minutes later he saw the silhouette coming toward him. They went upstairs, repeated the same scenario as last time, only missing Zayn's jumper incident. Zayn gives Harry a brand new toothbrush, and Harry doesn't hide his surprise. They clean their teeth and sit on the bed. Harry isn't sure he's tired, he must be, because he keeps yawning, but his mind his wild awake, he finds himself aware of everything Zayn is doing, he knows he's sitting on the bed too, his back against the wall. Once again Harry imagines what he wants Zayn to do, nothing sexual yet, but 'stupid' little things - That's how Liam calls any attention that leads to the sexual act - like massaging his back or even having a discussion that last longer than two lines. 

"Too much noise again?" Zayn questions him from his spot.  
"Yeah, well, not really surprise, there was a party so..." Harry starts, but he's soon cute off by the older boy.  
"So what's you're deal?" asks Zayn, as if he wasn't interested in what Harry had to say.  
"What?"  
"I mean, I don't know, I never saw you at any party, and you hang around in pub at 3 in the morning to get a tea. I don't know, it's unusual. Like you're a bit weird and all." 

Harry doesn't respond, he just evaluates the distance between his coat, his shoes and the door. He feels uncomfortable, and somehow insulted. He knows his face has change of expression, and he doesn't really care about what Zayn sees. He just wanted a quiet night in. 

"Oh, come one!" He hears Zayn say, half amused, half apologetic. "It's not mean, it sounds like it, but it's intriguing, that's it." He adds. 

Harry still does turn around, but he can tell the other one is trying to comfort him. Zayn is actually trying to make conversation, but he's still not good at it. He doesn't know what to say when he hurts someone, well he does know if he hurts them physically, like when he pokes someone with a needle a little bit too harshly but when it's emotionally, it just gets awkward. And right now, it's actually pathetic. He tries to think of something, because he knows Harry's about to leave. 

"I like it you know, you being different. It's something better than this Liam guy."

Zayn relax when he sees the side smile on Harry's face, seems like he doesn't like Liam as well. Harry hesitates for a moment, but he turns around to face Zayn. 

"That's...That's my brother." He confesses head down, but still smiling.  
"What??" Zayn's so surprised, he even shouts.  
"Yeah, this is why I was out at 3 the other day, and also why I'm here tonight." He blushes though he should have nothing to be ashamed of, that should be his brother. But Harry knows him enough to know that this would only please Liam very much.  
"Why didn't you tell me the other night?" He asks, avid of details on the older brother.  
"It's not really a great conversation starter."  
"Are you kidding me? This guys is already some kind of legend, everybody knows he can't keep his dick in his pants, he's basically sleep with all of the girls and the gay guys. He deserves some kind of medal or something." Zayn moves closer to Harry, he gets excited about Liam, not in a sexual way, but he still thinks this is an interesting subject. "It's surprising he still hasn't come to see us to cure some sexual disease. He could be a study for the whole medical wing of the university. I mean, psychology students want to know why he's like that, and then how does he not get disease, how can he actually be that performing?" It seems like Zayn won't ever stop, and Harry is angry, until he hears about his brother being performing. Then he feels numb for a second before having what felt like a nervous breakdown, he pictured his brother and Zayn, and his throat his dry, his palms sweaty and his heart tightens. Harry thinks of leaving the flat. He believes that with his clumsiness it would take about 30 seconds to get out of here, but he stays still. "I've heard seniors saying he's loaded with condoms, like he's got a huge box or something." He pauses. "Sorry. I'm sorry." He bit down on his lower lips, probably to contain himself from gossiping a bit more about Liam. He genuinely looks sorry. And Harry finds it attractive, the way he just can't stop speaking about something, he just hoped it would be about him and not his brother.  
"It's fine, don't worry." Harry comforts him.  
"Is that why you decided to be a nurse student?" Harry frowns at the question, but Zayn burst into laughter. "I'm kidding." He adds, before smacking Harry's back. "Wanna see how to make stiches?" He's gone back to serious, still excited. Even more when Harry nods. He grabs his kit and a banana.  
He sits to the kitchen table, patting the empty chair beside him. Harry sits, and focus, he pays attention to where Zayn puts his hands, for several reasons. Then it's his turn, and the result is disastrous. Harry sighs in anger, he wants to throw everything to the ground, but he calms down immediately when Zayn presses gently his shoulder blades. He tells him to try again slower, and ask him to focus more. Something a bit inappropriate for the moment comes into Harry's mind. He shakes the thought out and tries again, sometimes trembling when his senses Zayn's fingers lightly digging on his covered skin. 

*******

Harry doesn't know if it's the cold temperature or something else, but lately Liam has been bringing someone home every night. Not that Harry mind, it meant going to Zayn's place, mostly learning medical stuff, but Harry was still worried, not enough to ask anything to his brother.  
It’s Friday night, Harry checks his phone, both Louis and Zayn are trying to drag him to this party, apparently the biggest one of the year. He knows loads of people would be here, including his brother. That there will be alcohol, something he actually wasn't used to, and also some drugs, that he didn't want to hear about. Harry doesn't want to go, he's actually in pyjamas, well in his t-shirt and boxers, in his apartment. There's a knock at the door, but he already knows it's for Liam, so he doesn't move.  
"First door on your right." says Liam's voice, Harry knows is brother is already tipsy.  
It takes a few seconds to realise it's his bedroom Liam is talking about, but Harry can't do anything, the door's already open. Zayn leans in the door frame, not amused, he has his arm crossed and shoots a dead look to Harry. 

"We're going!" He says, coming in, uninvited and opens Harry's closet, choosing something for him to wear. "I don't want to hear your excuses, you're coming. it's not seating here studying that's gonna get you a girlfriend." Zayn tells him.  
"I'm gay." Harry mumbles, as if it was an excuse.  
"Oh!" Gasps Zayn who doesn't notice the annoyance in his friend’s voice. 

Liam doesn't last on his brother's friend, he leaves for the party with already enough drink in the system to speak too loud. He wonder what he's gonna do tonight, Niall would be a good thing, because his last couple of shags weren't that great and he needs something great to make it up, so he'll try Niall.  
If Liam is failing his classes, it doesn't matter, he's mostly here to have a good time. He saw enough times how hard it is to do something you don't like. Unconsciously there a part of him that is trying to make it up for his father, because he didn't get to do the things he wanted and he's now stuck with a shitty job, a dog and a divorce. So Liam lives a "good" life, he does what he likes, well loves, sex, so he has a lot, it's almost free and it's easy. Most of the time it's good, when it's with Niall it's actually amazing and sometimes it's average, even bad, but it's okay. Liam thinks relationships are too complicated, that he's too young to care about what other people feel, and he doesn't like holding hands, it's too cheesy and it's stupid. He likes sweaty and everlasting sex. He doesn't care if people think he has a dick instead of a brain, at least he has something.  
He finally makes it to the party, already it's packed and crowded, but he easily spots Niall, who’s sandwiched between two girls. At first Liam doesn't care, they're just girls and Niall sort of belongs to him, when he wants or needs to. But Niall lifts one strand of the brunette's hair to kiss or lick her neck. Liam's blood boils, he moves in the crowd, greets a few people and gets Louis. The one who never get laid will be lucky tonight, Liam doesn't need to look at his brother's best-friend to know there is a massive smile spread across his dorky face.  
Liam knows the effect he has on people, he’s a bit like a rock star and they are his groupie. For most of them it's just to verify if the rumours are true, if his dick is really as big as the legend says, if he's really this performing.  
Louis can't stop smiling, and if by any very unlucky circumstance, he doesn't end up in Liam's bed, he knows that right now all eyes are on them. He knows the girl that rejected him last time will burn with jealousy. Somewhere in Liam and Louis' mind, they are very thankful that alcohol mixes everyone feelings, because if half of the people in the audience were sober, the little scene would be a scandal, but it's already too late to not be drunk. A few are already lying sick, some just get in some sort of trance and dance like maniac. Liam doesn't pay attention, he just keeps his grip on Louis' wrist, and drags him to the bar. He tries to find a way to get Niall to come to him, he knows what’s their own thing, the thing he only does with Niall. Liam signs the man on the counter, they don't even have to talk, they both know what he wants, it's already prepared. The bowl of lemon slice slides on the counter and land in Liam's hand, the salt and tequila follow quickly and he nimbly gets a hold of them. Louis is already moaning with anticipation, soaking drunk. He watches Liam bending his head back, swallowing the burning alcohol, Louis' heartbeat is pounding, he knows what gonna happen next, so he closes his eyes and waits. The salt on his shoulder his has been scratching him for a bit now, he wonders what's going on. When he opens them he sees Liam hanging on someone else's body. He can see the eager move, how much he’s digging his teeth into the poor guy's neck, making Liam act like a vampire. Louis shuffles and exits the party quickly. He runs into somebody, doesn't apologies, but the other is clinging to him, he doesn't let go.  
"Louis, where are you going?" clearly the other guy isn't drunk, he's actually sober because he's breathe smells of mint toothpaste while Louis smells of ashtray and vodka. Suddenly Louis doesn't feel so good.  
"Home." He pushes whoever was talking to him but the grip is getting tighter. Louis resigns himself to look up. He backs up when he meets Harry's worried eyes. "What are you doing here? You told me you would come!" He’s surprised and happy as well.  
"He made me!" Harry answers, pointing at the guy Louis couldn't stops hearing about.  
"Oh, so you're finally a thing. Why didn't you tell me something? You know, I thought I was your friend but ..." Louis is speaking really fast, Harry prays that Zayn is already intoxicated and that he didn't catch what Louis said.  
"We're not ... anything. What happened Louis?" Harry asks, trying to cover his obvious embarrassment, though he's more concern about his friend right now.  
"Nothing...." He looks at the ground and thinks he might puck on the cute guys shoes. "it's just Liam okay, he was about to... well, you know better than me. And then he's biting some other guy's neck..."  
Harry groans with anger, and put his arms around his best-friend's shoulder.  
"Do you mind if I..." Harry asks to Zayn. He points at Louis and his drunken state, saying that he won't actually go to the party and drives Louis home.  
"No." Zayn shrugs like he doesn’t care and enter the club easily.  
Harry feels like shit, he hates both his brother and his best-friend at that very moment, because he just missed a chance to let loose and act a little less uptight. There's no need of a very long conversation with Louis to know his best-friend knows he's falling for Zayn. Harry wouldn't be this upset if Zayn and him were just friends, if he hadn't been nearly living together for the past month. Harry thinks about leaving Louis and going inside, but no, he sticks with his friend, noting that he owes him big time. 

Liam is still inside, happily glued to Niall's neck. There's a very clear bit mark, and he hasn't take the lemon off his mouth yet. He whispers something into the Blondie boy's ear, his body violently pinning the other. He never been this angry and turned on, his penis is aching, too hard and too tight in his jeans. Liam won't be able to tell what's going on around, he's just too busy thinking off all the things he's gonna do to Niall for being caught with someone else. The whole scenario is developing into Liam's brain, he just tease the other one. Brushing his unshaved cheeks on Niall's jawline, scratching the delicate skin, he slowly moves the leg that's trapped between Niall's tights and he can feel him shiver, and growing harder. Liam holds on to Niall's arm and leads the two of them outside. They nearly run to his apartment, their respiration shattered once they step foot inside. They take a few minutes to take their breath back to normal. Once Liam knows he can stand up without feeling dizzy or disoriented, he pulls Niall closer to him, he can see every veins of his body tensed up, the distinct heartbeat in his neck, and Liam grins, he puts him in this state. They don't talk, not this time, Liam wants to stay secret about all the things he has plan for Niall tonight, and Niall can't talk he just can only moan at that very moment. He follows Liam into the bedroom, naked by the time he enters the place. It's messy as always and there's still no picture or poster on the wall, it's just walls painted in a crème coloured that Niall doesn't like. The ceiling has irregularity, Niall noticed it long ago, when Liam had fallen asleep and Niall was still awake and sore. Niall is being laid down on the bed, over the covers, the tall and muscled body overhanging him. Liam's wet and angry mouth isn't anywhere near his collarbones or torso, no Liam won't kiss him tonight. He has other plan, it mostly involves Niall being at his mercy. Liam stop for a short moment over Niall's hard boner, he tease him even more when he bend over to his bedside table, opening one of the drawer. He gets some handcuffs out, an actual present from some previous university students who had been in his bed before. He never finds it really useful or exciting, except for tonight, when he really wants to be in control. He sit back properly again and smiles at Niall, hanging the cuff by one finger.  
There's a mix of doubt and want in Niall's eyes, but he knows that Liam knows what is doing, that he's drunk but he does understand what no means. Liam is pretty big jerk but not someone who isn't trust worthy. Niall's stomach flicks when the other lightly and gently circles his hands and brings them over his bedhead. The way Liam is too gentle pushes Niall to beg for something rough. Niall wants his lower lips to be bitten, love bits all over his torso, he would let Liam digs his nails on his torso and write his name if he wants to. like Liam, Niall doesn't like to be tease. Once his hands are tied, Liam moves away from Niall, taking his clothes off, gathering a few things he thinks are necessary and he comes back to the bed. His look shifts from turned on to dark lust, he bits his lips at the sight of Niall. He puts the condom on himself, though he knows it's better when Niall does it, but not tonight, he keeps repeating to himself inside his head.  
Niall still has his leg close together, lying on the bed. The cold and slippery fingers of Liam lifting them up and open. He stays in this position, he's used to it with Liam. Niall impatiently waits to feel the chap lips on his neck, the long finger tracing across his stomach, the crotch pressing against his lower hips but not penetrating him yet. Niall got it all wrong and he can't help but groan in surprises when Liam has his finger inside him. He didn't even bothered to warn him or to start with one. Niall shakes a bit with both pleasure and pain. He mumbles something to himself but Liam hears him and nods. With his free hands he gets the lubricant and applies it on Niall's entrance, and moves his fingers in and out. He feels Niall relax under him. Liam doesn't want to say sorry, but he still is, so he just allows himself to rest his head in the hollow of Niall's shoulder, lightly kissing and licking his neck. Niall moves his head, and kisses Liam's cheeks. His lips bruised as Liam moved to regain his previous position. He gets is fingers out. Niall let a sighs of frustration out. He can't beg for Liam already. so he just close his eyes and tries not to think about how this is actually extremely hot, how he loves when Liam doesn't talk, when he doesn't murmurs insults or commends to his hear. Niall’s head is spinning a bit, because his dick is hurting him and the pleasure is building more and more in him. He's both disappointed and aroused by the fact he can't touch himself. He can't hear the music or any other sound, the blood pressure in his brain making him only focusing on his erection. 

"Liam!" He cries out loud, when Liam enters him with his penis. 

Niall might pass out, his legs are shaking like leaves and he feels too dizzy to do anything else than screaming his friend's name. He can faintly hear Liam moaning as he moves his manhood in and out of Niall's. Liam's muscles are tensed up, from his feet to his eyes. His hands hold tight on the younger boy's hips. Nails digging sharps into Niall’s skin. His breathe get heavier with every thrust. He doesn't even humps slowly, he just enters harshly and starts quickly. He wants to makes sure Niall won't forget this, and will come back to him. He puts his anger Niall when he pushes himself in and out of Niall. Niall has to wraps his legs around Liam, trying to guide Liam, but Liam knows what to do, where's Niall weak spot, so he thrust hard and moves in Niall. Niall is about to pass out, it's too much. But Liam bends down, half groaning, half screaming on Niall's torso. Once Liam has come, he doesn't move, he just takes his breathe back, he keeps his eyes close to get rid of the dizziness. He can still feel Niall shaking like a drug addict lacking and begging for something to satisfy them. Liam smiles, groaning again, he moves out of Niall, both gasping. Liam still wants to play. So get the condom off, knots it and aims for his trash. 

"Pleasee." Begs Niall, moving his hips in front of Liam to show his aching penis. 

Liam chuckles, as if there was something funny or enjoyable in Niall despair. He leans in, his lips locked on Niall biceps, hands tracing on his ribs, lightly touching his hips, circling around Niall's inner tights. 

"Liammmmmm." Niall whines, relieved that Liam gave him some time to let his blood pressure going from his brain to his length. 

Niall is already wet and Liam's hands are still very lubricated when he takes the penis in his hand. Niall moans some more, he doesn't even swear, which Liam likes The lack of insults makes it more enjoyable. He starts to strokes slowly, gently, still teasing his friend. Niall kicks Liam violently but unintentionally when he reaches his climax and comes, his legs pushing Liam into Niall. Their body collapse, sweaty and sticky. Niall is still shaking, it's actually worse than before, but Liam's proud, he knows he done well tonight. He’s still resting on Niall, moving a bit to let the other one laying his sore legs. In a heavy breathe, Liam chuckles, Niall quickly follows, eyes narrowing the happy face leaning on his biceps. They laugh at what they just did and at how ridiculously good it was.  
Liam lazily shifts to reach for Niall's mouth, still cuffed. The kiss isn't messy, it's actually sweet and gentle, it last longer than it usually does. When they break apart, Niall expects Liam to go take a shower or something, but he stays next to him, head resting on his shoulder. Niall feels weird, he can't define what he is feeling right now, it never happen before, having Liam cuddling him, because it's what they are doing, they are cuddling. 

"Please tell me you have the keys for this things." Niall asks, giggling and eyes pointed at the handcuffs. 

Liam smiles too and moves to his nightstand, and gets the tiny key. He releases Niall and even rubs his friend’s wrists when he sees the red mark the cuffs have left. Niall looks at the time, it's not even midnight. He hops off the bed and go toward the bathroom, running the hot water. Liam tries to follow him in but Niall locks the door before he can get his feet on the floor. Liam smiles to himself, he's actually happy, it's not just about the sex he had but because he likes Niall, he feels relax around him, because he doesn't have to explain it's not his kind to let people sleep in his bed, that this is only something about sex, not feeling and stuff. It's also good, because if ever he stays over for the night, Niall doesn't get cranky, he's not upset about the fact it's nothing more than something physical, he doesn't brush Liam off if he happens to fall asleep a little too close, he's not grumpy the next morning when he has to go. It seems like there not much things Niall mind about.  
Liam is disappointed when Niall doesn't come back to bed, that after his shower, just go pick his clothes in the hallway and put them back on. Still, Liam gets a satisfied grin when he watches Niall walking away with a bit of discomfort. It's not Liam kind but he sends a text to the Irish, saying "thank you". Liam regrets it right away, who actually thanks someone for an amazing shag? Well maybe there's an exception when it was so good you nearly cried.  
Liam keeps asking himself questions like this, and he thinks maybe the future nurse of the family can help him. He goes to Harry's bedroom only to find it empty. He's disappointed again. Maybe a shower would calm him down.

**************

There's a couple of weeks passing by, where Louis starts crashing at Zayn's place, because he knows Harry's there, he complains too much about not finding anyone. When he's gone Harry just sighs, at the beginning Zayn was trying to reason Harry, trying to get on Louis' side, but after seven days in a row, he join Harry in his sighs. then he understand, Louis is a great guy, but he's just everybody's friend, mostly because he asks too much question, doesn't dress to his advantage, speaks too quickly and well, complains a bit too much. It's the middle of November, and Harry is at Zayn's again. They act like a couple, they cook together, eat together, share a bed, fight childishly over what program to watch and even fight like couples. Only there isn't make up sex, or morning kiss, it's just a friendship.  
It's starting to gets on Harry's nerves, he gets made at himself, trying to make himself believe he can act like his brother, simply kiss Zayn in the middle of one of those TV show Zayn likes so much but Harry hates. But he can't, because there a millions of things keeping him from acting without thinking. So he just sits, trying to focus on whatever the older boys is saying.  
Harry decides to take a break from Zayn, to calm the frustration in him. He goes back to his shared flat and can't believe his eyes. The living is empty of furniture, except for the couch and coffee table, there's about a hundred bottles around the place. Harry doesn't have to ask, his brother's head pops up from his bedroom and he smiles wildly at his younger sibling. 

"We’re having a party!" He's overly excited, while throwing a V t-shirt over his head. Something that's sliming his body perfectly and exposing his collarbones and neck. 

It seems suspicious to Harry, but he shrugs, going toward his room. He yells his brother's name, looking incredulously at the mess and mass of things pilling in the room. 

"Oh, yeah, we figured you wouldn't sleep here tonight, so we borrowed you bedroom." Liam says, happily.  
"You could've warned me?!" Harry protests.  
"It's not like you've been there lately." Liam replies harshly. 

He goes back to his bedroom, followed by his younger brother. They both stand in front of the mirror, looking at themselves. You couldn't tell they were brother, or maybe if you knew the family name, because they didn't look alike, not even a little. Harry was the spitting portrait of his father and Liam was looking like his mother.  
Liam applies aftershave, while Harry mindlessly smells his clothes.

"I can borrow something?" He asks sheepishly to his brother.  
"Yeah, just don't ruin anything." Liam warns, a finger pointed at his brother chest. 

Harry rolls his eyes and opens the closet. He wants to laugh at how neat and tidy it is. Thank god they had the same clothes size, although what would slim Liam's muscled body perfectly would be loose on Harry due to his lack of muscles. He grabs some black jean he never saw his brother wear and a white t-shirt before heading to the bathroom. He takes a quick cold shower to get Zayn out of his mind and get into his brother's clothes. They don't look bad on him, the t-shirt let his neck and collarbones out, just like Liam. His necklace is exposed.  
Harry doesn't like to party, but he has a sensation something might happen tonight, something good. So he makes an effort and styles his hair, he wears the cologne his dad offered him last Christmas. It smells really good actually. Harry remembers he once read you needed to apply it on your wrists, behind your ears and your neck. Hopefully, this might get Zayn's attention. Harry suddenly realise he doesn't know if his crush is gonna come over, so he texts him to let him know there something going on at his place. And then he waits patiently for him to come over while people dance and drink around him.  
"Maybe a drink isn't such a bad idea." Harry thinks as he goes to the kitchen and gets a red cup, filling it with the punch laid on the table. He tries it and it rather, sweet, until the burning feeling of vodka kicks in, and Harry coughs to the toughness of the beverage. He's about to pull it down the table and leave it here when Zayn comes him, wearing a leather jacket, and Harry thinks he does it on purpose. When Zayn takes it off, he only wearing a slim white shirt. “Oh god” mumbles Harry before swallowing the content of his cup like it was milk. He winces, tosses the cup on the ground and walks toward him. But someone swear from the kitchen, quickly followed by a loud noise. Harry turns around, taking charge of the mess. 

Liam had been waiting for over an hour now, he tried to busy himself, making small talk with people who claimed to be in class with him. Frankly, Liam barely goes to class, he just sleeps through morning and finds something else to do in the afternoon. He must have attend about ten math classes since September, so he just nods at what they say, and fixes the door with insistence. When finally Niall walks in, Liam cut the conversation shot and walks over to his friend. He freezes when he sees him holding hands with a girl who looks far too happy to be here. Liam still smile as he remembers the last time this happened Niall ended up being cuffs to his bed, begging for more. So Liam makes up his mind and wants to play again. He scans the crowd, trying to pick someone he doesn't know, ignores the hopeful look of his brother's best-friend’s face and finds a sexy guy. Liam doesn't care if he is in the middle of a conversation, he just tights his hand around the guy's wrist and takes him away, in Niall's sight. Liam doesn't go for the tequila shots, he knows once Niall sees them, he'll know what he's going to do. Niall plays it cool, he doesn't pay attention, but Liam knows he’s watching them. So he drags the guy towards his bedroom. They stumble across Harry, who apologizes when he knocks the other guy in the shoulder. Liam sighs again and waits for his brother to move out of the way, but Harry looks up. His expression changes from sorry to surprise to anger. Before Liam can realise it, Harry's fist is flying into his face. 

"Are you fucking kidding me? Out of all the people in this fucking flat you had to choose him?" Harry seems possess, Liam is scared, but he's still holding on to the other guy's wrist. "I can't put out with your shit anymore, all of you out." Harry orders, Louis' the first to step outside, because he already saw him get angry and it's rather bloody. "Let go of his wrist." Liam obeys. "And you?" He turns around to Zayn, ignoring the few people left in the flat. "Next time just go for my brother right away, don't bother making friends with me."  
"Harry, I can expl..." Starts Liam.  
"No, you shut up. You really had to go for the only guy I have feelings for?! Do you see me kissing that blond guy?" Harry show Niall, who's still here, along with Zayn, everybody else is gone. "I can't fucking believe you." 

Harry brushes Liam and Zayn off as they both try to hold him back from locking himself in the bathroom. Zayn knocks at the door, but the only thing he can hear is Harry shouting to get the fucking hell out of here.  
Liam looks guiltily at Niall who nods in disagreement and mumbles "fucking pathetic" between his teeth, loud enough for Liam to understand. Then Niall leaves too, he adds a few things, like "don't bother calling me" or "what's your problem" and closes the door. Louis opens it a few minutes after, tiptoeing in, making sure everybody was at least alive. He pushes Liam off him gently when the other is trying to kiss him. He doesn't leave, Louis stays, but Harry doesn't care, he can't even hear what they are saying. He just is fighting with the towels in the bathroom. He needs to let his anger out. Once he's out of breathe and tired, he slides down to the ground and cries. He knows it's stupid, getting upset over this, because Zayn's made it clear through his acts that they are just friends. But Harry's tired of still behind in his brother shadow. It breaks his heart that Zayn didn't even say no to Liam, that he let Liam drag him to his bedroom. Harry knows Zayn well enough to believe he knew Liam's intention. That Zayn wasn't about to go in the bedroom to go sightseeing. 

************

The next morning is blur, Harry wakes up head on the toilet seat, the morbid smell only indicating he's been sick in the night. He flushes the toilet and brushes his teeth. He takes a shower, and gets out of the bathroom with a towel around his hips. He goes to his room, forgetting the mess in there. He groans loudly with anger and steps out of here. Liam is looking at the ground, holding fresh and clean clothes to his little brother. He doesn't say a thing, neither does Harry. He just accepts the clothes.  
Once Harry comes out of the bathroom again, there's a hot cup of tea waiting for him, a piece of cake and some chocolate waiting for him on the coffee table. Harry looks annoyed but still seat next to his brother. Liam has his legs brought close to his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs and a cup of tea in his hands. His face his almost buried between his legs. He doesn't dare to look at Harry. 

"I'm so sorry." He whispers, mostly because of the pounding in his head, he's been awake all night, but also because this is the only way Harry knows he's serious. Liam had always whispered important things to Harry, like the time their parents were getting a divorced. "Louis told me... I didn't know Zayn was your friend. I would have never gone for him." He keeps on whispering.  
"But you threw yourself at Louis last month, so I don't believe you." Harry mumbles.  
"Oh come on, you and I know what I mean, Louis is Louis. You don't have feelings for him. And I would have done you a favour." Liam says. 

Harry smiles inside, but he's still angry at Liam so he just remains silence. He wants to talk though, he wants to know why his brother is such a dick, why everything he does has to be like this. 

"Earl grey tea is for old people, it smells like grand-ma." Harry jokes sheepishly, finally drinking his tea. Liam chuckles then winces, pressing his fingers on his cheeks. Harry ignores it, he'll apologize later when he'll have a reason to. "Why did you do it?" he asks, without shifting to face his brother.  
"I don't know, I just saw Niall with someone else and it already happened before, when I picked Louis. I don't know I got jealous, I don't like to see him with someone else. So it was by jealous I guess. It's complicated?!" Liam whispers again.  
"What's complicated, just got to tell the guy you only wants him, that's easy." Harry says, still half mad at his brother.  
"It's not, we're fucking buddy, and I just like to cuddle with him and see him smile and..." Liam is speaking aloud, but the speed of his jabbering makes Harry know it is something Liam can't control.  
"Dude, you have feelings for Niall, just pluck up the courage to tell him and then you'll be sure!" Harry tries to comfort Liam. "At least you know the guy likes you too. I've been acting like a couple with Zayn without knowing if he's gay, and/or has feeling for me." He confesses.  
"Just talk to him." replies Liam, trying to be wise. Harry laughs at his own brother, emotion and relationship have never been his thing.  
"Yeah, no. We're different, I can't just go and ask him to love me. And he was following you into your bedroom so I guess it's pretty clear." Harry adds, getting upset.  
"Maybe he thought I was going to show him your bedroom?" Liam tries to make new theory, to cheer him up, Harry appreciate the fact he tries.  
"He's not stupid, he knew your attention!"  
"Well then I guess you have one of your answers, he wouldn't have let me, if he wasn't at least bi." 

Harry gives up on trying to see to positive side. But he likes to talk about it openly, Liam is the only member of his family to know Harry's gay. He was about to tell it to his parents, but when he heard them blaming each other when Liam told them he liked both boys and girls, he thought again and only told it to his brother. 

"What are you acting like this?" he drops. "You know, sleeping with everyone?"  
"Oh my god, do you have psychological session or something? I don't have any issues, I just don't want to settle down, or didn't. I mean if you think about it, you're going to either waste or spend your life with that someone, and I'm only 20 years old. I'll get my shit together when I’ll be sure I'll have lived well. It's just much easier to not care about what you did wrong, why the other is upset. It's a bit lonely, but..." He pauses and spaces out to his own world.  
"So you're telling you really had fun doing all this?" Harry asks, more interested, he moves to his brother side.  
"Yeah, I’ll have at least something to tell people about." Liam shrugs, it's no big deal for him. He thinks of something and get closer to his brother, just like when he wants to tell him a secret. "It also gives you tones experience, I can do stuff you wouldn't know existed." 

Harry backs up, disgusted and Liam bursts into laugher, wincing again when his cheeks and eye hurts. 

"I'm sorry I punched you." He says, massaging the swollen and red area.  
"Well it was my fault." Liam says, still feeling bad about it. "So tell me, what did you learn about it in nurse class?"  
"You have to let it heal?! But it's nothing new."

Liam chuckles and nods. He gets up and moves the furniture back to where they were. Soon he's helped by his brother. Liam keeps checking his phone between everything they move, once they're finish, Harry groans again.

"Just call him already!" He orders his brother. "It's like a bandage, to do fast, if you keep waiting it's gonna be more painful."

Liam looks at him like it's the best idea ever, even if the cheesy metaphor makes him roll his eyes. He dials the number and Harry knows it's none of his business, so he goes to his bedroom.  
Liam wants to hang up as soon as he presses the green button. He resists and panics when he hears Niall. He knows his number has flash on Niall's screen, so he freaks out when he realises Niall actually want to hear him or what he has to say. 

"I fucked up pretty badly." He says for starter. "I got jealous of you and that girl at the club, this is why I was harsh on you. And when you came in with another girl, I just lose it and thought you wanted to play. I swear I didn't know he was my brother's crush." He stops, hearing Niall breathing and the sound of Tv. "I just... I like you okay? It's great when we cuddle and you stay other. It's different, but good different."  
"You're stupid, you know?" Niall doesn't ask, he just remarks.  
"I know, I hate myself for it. But just please tell me something about it, if you just don't ..." Liam starts jabbering again, Niall understand just a few words.  
"Just calm down, I'm coming over okay?" 

Liam agrees, he hates how Niall is always so private about how he feels or what he thinks. But Liam patiently waits for only ten minutes. He jumps towards the door when he hears a knock. Liam stands awkwardly in the hallway, waiting for Niall to move or do something. Niall steps in, unsure. He looks up, meeting the puppy brown eyes. 

"Boyfriends?" He asks confused. Liam eyes brighten up.  
"please?" He answers. 

The crocked smile flashes and Niall doesn't lose a second. He presses his lips and body against Liam. His hands wrapped around his neck. Niall's mouth already wet, like he's been waiting for this for a bit too long. It makes both of their stomach flutter, they don't rush anything, just simply kiss. Niall backs up, still smiling, though his lips are a bit achy now. He doesn't expect Liam to change much, so he guesses that he'll be led to the bedroom, he doesn't mind, he's actually been waiting for this. But it doesn't happen right away. Liam just cuddles him, their same height only allowing Liam to bury his head into the hollow of Niall's neck. Liam feels Niall's check spread into a smile when he wraps his arms around him. Niall licks his lips, and moves once Liam let go of him.  
After another few minutes of making out, they lie down on the bed, naked. Liam is on top, still kissing Niall, his tongue wrestles with Niall's, and he can't help but smile.  
His hands run around Niall's lower stomach, he can see him getting harder, until he judges he's teasing him too much. Liam reaches for his drawer, putting the cuffs on the bed, grabbing the box of condoms and the lubricant. He pours some of it in his hands, before holding Niall's penis between his fingers. He knows what to do, he's been doing this for over a year. He starts playing his head of his cock, making Niall shiver and moan lightly. Then his hands goes down, strokes very lightly Niall's manhood. Then he starts going faster. Niall bit on his lower lips, dig his nails into Liam's shoulder. Liam wants to see the look on Niall's face, because he never really did it. He moves quickly, straightening himself. Niall, who was bending to kiss Liam's neck, screams with pain and carry his hands to his nose.  
Liam feels a sharps pain on the top of his shoulder but he ignores it. His hands leaving the penis to Niall's shoulder, pushing him towards the wall to see the damage. There's blood drifting out of his nose. Niall his in tears, so Liam panics, he hates blood, he's about to throw up. So he gets down from the bed and starts looking for a solution. He doesn't think for a second to put pants on, he just goes straight next door. He swings the door open, his brother shocked and disgusted, sitting on his bed. 

"I need your help, he's bleediiiiiiiiing!" Whines Liam in panic. He grabs the pillows Harry throws him, before realising his not even covering his boner. "Just come already."

Harry is still disgusted, and he thinks he's brother is exaggerating, because Liam would faint at the sight of a tiny drop of blood. So he's not worried about Niall's wound, he's scared to see something he didn't want to. When Harry opens the door, he doesn't find Niall in an awkward position, he's just sitting on the bed, his lower body covered with the sheets to his stomach. He still has both hands on his nose, and from the groaning that don't sound like the one Harry's used to, Niall is crying. Liam glances, but nearly passes out when he sees all the blood on the bed. 

"Do something!" He shouts from the hall, looking at the window. "You're a nurse, you’re supposed to know these things." he carries on.  
"I'm in my first year of training, it's just theory, fucking idiot. I don't know what to do." He shouts back panicking as well. 

Liam doesn't reply, he leaves Harry and his boyfriend alone. And about ten minutes after - when Harry had finally decided to go and rub Niall's back because his brother wasn't there to do it and it was the only thing he could frankly do in this moment of panic - someone knocks at the door. Niall is still crying but he's also swearing because he thinks Liam has actually called an ambulance. Harry cuts the rubbing when he sees who's at the door frame. He straightens and gets down from the bed. He's almost scared Zayn's going to jump on him and kill him. 

"What happened?" he asks Liam, who's still in the hallway. Zayn frowns towards the door.  
"He's scared of blood." Harry informs him. Zayn shrugs and gets Niall's hands off of his nose.  
"I can't see anything, there's too much blood." He says. "Let's go into in the bathroom. I hope you have a first aid kit?!"  
"We do." Liam shouts again, his pillow still covering his crotch as Zayn passes by him to go to the bathroom. 

Harry finds himself holding the sheet covering Niall's body until they arrives in the bathroom. Once Niall is seated on the toilet cabinet, Harry gets out of the room because there are too many people, and the situation is too awkward to stay.  
He meets his brother in the hall, and murmurs to him what the hell was he thinking. Liam says he needed someone and he thought about Zayn. Harry hits him in the shoulder, Liam holds his swollen arm, letting go of the pillow.

"Just go put some pants on." Harry complains. 

Liam listens and goes into his bedroom, quickly putting it back on. He pops his head towards Harry. 

"Bandage thing remember, better sooner than later."  
"Shut up." Harry replies, annoyed. "And don't think I didn't see the cuffs." He shouts louder, to let the whole house know. 

Zayn is smiling, probably because of Harry's remark, he informs Liam that Niall’s nose's probably broken, and that Niall needs to go to the hospital. Liam panics a little more, but Harry insist that he needs to drive Niall himself, because it's his boyfriend duty, and also he needs to overcome his fear, because it's fucking ridiculous. 

"But... He's naked right now, and bleeding and he needs some pants on." Liam pleads.  
"NO!" Harry protests, knowing his brother was asking to dress his boyfriend.  
"At least you'll be trained for this." Liam adds, as if this argument was convincing enough.  
"He’s right." Zayn says, raising an eye brow in Liam's favour.

Harry groans but he still go into the bathroom, Niall's clothes in his hands. 

"I find this as embarrassing as you do." He tells Niall. 

Once Niall is dressed, they get out of the room, Liam sighs in relief when he sees no more blood. He has finally dresses himself and he gently guides Niall out of the apartment. Leaving his brother and Zayn alone. Before he closes the door, he does the bandage sign to Harry, who understands and regrets he even said that. Zayn sees it too, but it looked more like something sexual, so he just looks at the ground. 

"Well, that was awkward!" Zayn laughs it off.  
"Really? Want to compare it to yesterday?" Harry replies, trying to defuse the tension. Zayn becomes serious again.  
"I'm sorry, I..." He starts, blushing.  
"No, please, it's my entire fault, I just put you in the most uncomfortable situation and I yelled at you. I'm sorry, it's just, I got jealous, and I shouldn't have." Harry scratches his neck, looking at the ground as well. "I should have told you, instead of exposing my feelings in front of everyone."  
"It's okay, I deserved it. I didn't want to go with him, but I..." He stops and shrugs. "Nah, it's stupid. It doesn't matter."  
"No, come on, tell me." Harry says gently, encouraging Zayn to carry on.  
"I wanted to see your reaction. I wanted you to be jealous. It's stupid, I know but I'm not good at this showing feelings thing, because whenever I did have feelings for someone, turns out it was not the same for the other. And then, because of it, I've been single my whole life." He chuckles sadly. "I'm not good at it."

He finally lifts up his glare to meet Harry's. They get closer to each other, Zayn swallows with difficulty when their nose brushes. Harry's hands are on his torso, moves up to his ribs, to finally wrap around his neck. Harry runs a hand in Zayn's hair. He smiles at him, it's more happy than reassuring. Harry let Zayn takes his time. He gasps when Zayn puts his hands on his hips. When Zayn's eyes drops to Harry's lips, he locks them together. Zayn's lips are extremely soft, bigger than Harry's tiny pinkish one. They open their mouth, to taste each other. Harry tastes of chocolate, because of the milky button he was eating before his brother interrupted his studies. Zayn tastes apple juice, because he ran out of fizzy drink and found the brick in his cupboard this morning. Zayn lets Harry lead the kiss, because he knows what he's doing and Zayn doesn't, really. Harry moves away after a few long seconds. 

"Wow." He simply says, he smiles at Zayn, widely and half amazed. Zayn smiles too.  
"What should we do know? Am I your boyfriend? Do you want me to go?" He asks concerned. Harry keeps smiling, finding this sudden panic very attractive.  
"Stop panicking! It's all right! Yes you are my boyfriend and I want you to stay. We need to take fun of Liam and Niall, because I'm pretty sure this happen during a hand job." he answers.  
"How do you know?" Zayn asks, confused. "Wait, no. This seems a bit too weird to me." he adds.  
"How about we just wait for them and watch tv?" Harry proposes.  
"So it's not really any different from what we were doing before?!" He notes.  
"Pretty much just the same, only this time if I want to I can kiss you." they move to the couch and sit down.  
"Sounds good to me." Zayn admits, while Harry snuggles against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it :)
> 
> I know there isn't any sexual Zarry stuff, but i wrote it, here [X](http://archiveofourown.org/works/725967)


End file.
